


two years (monochrome)

by cheolhie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, except i'm sorry, ouchies, the wonhui content we want, this hurt to write, we love a soulmate au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolhie/pseuds/cheolhie
Summary: wonwoo remembers the first time he saw junhui blush, red and pink staining his complexion. his heart raced a million miles and he finally knew why people said they drew love hearts in red and pink.





	two years (monochrome)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be in sections based off of the order of colours wonwoo saw first but 1) that failed and 2) i ran out of ideas
> 
> soulmate plot: your life is monochromatic until you meet your soulmate. the first colour you see is that of their eyes. if your soulmate dies, your life goes back to monochrome without warning. the last colour you see is what their aura is. 
> 
> anyways enjoy :(

For nineteen years, Jeon Wonwoo's life was washed monochromatic. For nineteen years, he could only listen to his mother's descriptions of the deep reds and vibrant yellows that painted her own world, whilst living his own in black and white. 

He knew that apples were red and bananas were yellow. He knew that tree leaves could range from green to red to brown, and that the sky was blue. 

But red and yellow, green through to brown, and the bright blue of the sky were only _grey_ to him. 

The first colour that ever bled into Wonwoo's vision was a warm brown, soft and homely. The shock of it hit him so hard he had to take a seat on a park bench and put his head between his knees. 

Of course a walk in the park would only go wrong for Jeon Wonwoo.

"Excuse me... Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going." There was a tentative hand on Wonwoo's shoulder, and a soft voice near his ear. 

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exha-_

"Sir?"

Wonwoo lifted his head, and as he did so, the man next to him gasped softly. 

"Your hair is brown."

Wonwoo blinked. 

"So is yours."

The silence, oh the _silence_ if only Wonwoo could describe it. It came over the two like a blanket; suffocating and all encompassing. They sat and stared, stared, _stared_ until the man spoke once more. 

"I'm Wen Junhui."

Wonwoo blinked again, then politely stuck out his hand. "Jeon Wonwoo." 

The man, Junhui, shook his hand, his grip firm. "Would you like to grab a coffee, Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Your treat."

– ̗̀ ♡ ̖́ –

Soon, a week passed. Two weeks. A month. Then, before the pair knew it, three months had passed and they had grown to be inseparable.

Over the months, Wonwoo's vision had lit up with a new shade every day. First it was browns, then reds, oranges and yellows. It soon lead to greens, blues, violets, then every colour in between. 

Wonwoo remembers the first time he saw Junhui blush, red and pink staining his complexion. It was such a pretty colour, Wonwoo wanted to reach out and touch Junhui's skin, feel the warmth. His heart raced a million miles and he finally knew why people said they drew love hearts in red and pink.

Wonwoo also remembers the terrifying shot of ice cold fear that ran down his spine when he had to rush Junhui to the hospital after a deep cut to his leg. There was so much _blood,_ running dark red rivets down his skin and staining through the towels.

"Wonwoo, I'm not going to die." Junhui was putting pressure on his leg with a stained towel, his nail beds already clumped with drying blood. 

"You could lose your leg, Junhui!" Wonwoo's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, glaring at the bright blue car in front of theirs. 

"I won't lose anything. It'll be a few stitches at most. I promise, baby."

"Really?"

Junhui reached a hand over to Wonwoo's leg, squeezing softly. 

"Really."

Junhui's stitches were orange. Wonwoo thought it seemed somewhat _childish_ to have fun coloured stitches, but it made Junhui smile, so he didn't argue.

A few weeks after Junhui's stitches had been removed, the couple visited the park where they had met. The last of the orange leaves that the trees had shed were raked into piles off of the paths and weak winter sun was filtering through the branches. 

"Junhui?"

"Wonwoo."

Junhui squeezed Wonwoo's hand as they walked past a group of children playing in the leaves.

"What colour is your favourite?"

Junhui pondered for a moment, eyes flickering around the park before landing back on Wonwoo. 

"Yellow. Not cold yellows, but warm. Like summer yellows you'd only see at the beach."

Wonwoo sniffed, pulling his jacket closer around him. Yellow was an unconventional colour, he thought. 

"Why yellow?"

"It's a positive colour. One of beginnings and joy."

Junhui was just too good for this world, Wonwoo believed. 

"Cute."

Eventually the winter snow melted, and bright yellow flowers burst forth through the grey slush that swamped gardens and yards. As the seasons changed, Wonwoo began bringing home flowers and springtime gifts for Junhui, in a hope to bring some life to their shared apartment. 

"A cactus."

"It's not just any cactus, Junnie. It grows to be super huge and you can name it!" Wonwoo held out the tiny pot, a spiked plant sitting in the soil. 

"This is too much responsibility. We should've gotten a cat."

 _"A cat?_ Baby, cats are just furry humans, they require more care than a plant."

"But at least you can hire cat sitters if you need help. People don't plant sit if you don't know what you're doing." Junhui took the cactus from Wonwoo, frowning. 

"Because you hardly need to water a cactus. Cats need feeding, attention _and_ watering!"

Junhui sighed, eyeing the cactus like it was planning to launch a thousand tiny spikes into his face. 

"At least it's a cute colour, I guess." And he set it down on the windowsill.

It took a few weeks for the cactus to make any noticeable changes. The first was a small flower that started growing off of it, a pale blue and just as intimidating as the cactus itself. It was a shocking contrast to the green of the cactus, which was almost _dull_ in comparison. 

"Do you think it's poisonous?" Wonwoo had spent the afternoon watching the small plant as if it would suddenly blossom into a huge flower out of a fairy tale.

"Eat it and find out." 

"Maybe I will."

Junhui shot up from the couch, book slipping from his hands.

"I was joking, please don't!"

Wonwoo watched as Junhui stumbled around the dining table, socks slipping on the hardwood floor. 

"Did you really think I was going to eat it?"

"I don't know what you're capable of these days."

Wonwoo laughed.

– ̗̀ ♡ ̖́ –

The first colour that ever bled into Wonwoo's vision was a warm brown, soft and homely.

The last colour Wonwoo ever saw was purple. Dark and light and shocking all at once. It had flashed across his vision all at once then faded to grey. 

Monochrome. 

Wonwoo was standing in aisle seven of his local supermarket when he forgot what colour was. It was sudden and he knew immediately what had happened. 

When he was eight, his mother had told him to treasure the god-given gift of colour. 

_"It'll come, one day. It'll knock you off of your feet and change your whole life. But don't take it for granted, Jeon Wonwoo. God can drain that colour as fast as he can inject it."_

Junhui had dropped him off before heading to an appointment. He'd taken Wonwoo's car and had said he was going to drive along the motorway to get to town. 

_"It's faster. I don't want to be late, I've been on the waiting list too long, baby. For one stupid injection! Can you believe it?"_

Wonwoo had said he couldn't believe it, kissed Junhui, wished him luck and let him go. 

He let him go. 

Alone. 

Wonwoo could have been with him. In the car, the front seat. He could have forgone shopping for _one day_ just to go with his boyfriend to an appointment. 

Wonwoo could have been with him when his head crashed through the windscreen and his body scratched along the asphalt. Wonwoo's skin could have been mottled blue and purple too. 

But instead he had to close the lid and sprinkle the dirt on him first.

For two years, Jeon Wonwoo's life was washed with colour. For two years, he could see the deep reds and vibrant yellows that painted his world, leaving his monochromatic past behind. 

For two years Jeon Wonwoo knew Wen Junhui.

But it only took two seconds for his world to go black.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> [my twt](https://twitter.com/cheolhie)


End file.
